


Affectionate

by PPAParty



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPAParty/pseuds/PPAParty
Summary: Yuto thinks about his love for his members and the ways in which they kiss him.





	Affectionate

Yuto never used to think much about kissing. Originally, he’d moved to Korea having only experienced the soft pecks his mother had given him to let him know how much she loved him. It had been really jarring to suddenly be without her, and it took a bit of time before he started to feel that leaving home had been worth it. But when he found the people who would become his closest friends, he slowly started to feel less and less homesick; it just took him awhile to figure out why.

It dawned on him one day, when Jaeyoung-hyung gently pushed his bangs back and gave a small kiss to his forehead. The particular way he kissed him reminded him of his mother. The kiss made him feel peaceful. It made him feel at home. It was only then that Yuto started thinking about kisses. 

Yuto didn’t know when he’d become so used to receiving kisses from his group mates, but he also wouldn’t want to spend a single day without them. Each one of his friends had different ways of showing him affections and different habits in the ways they kissed him, and he loved every one of them. 

Hyojin-hyung was fairly reserved. Of all the members, he was probably the one who kissed Yuto the least, but whenever he did, it meant something. His kisses always said _“good job,” “you worked hard,”_ or _“I’m proud of you.”_ His kisses were softly placed on the backs of his hands as Hyojin-hyung held them or on the sides of his head, punctuated with a quick ruffle to his hair. 

In contrast, Changyoon-hyung probably kissed him the most, but only by technicality. Changyoon was always so energetic, holding Yuto’s face and attacking him with a barrage of kisses across his cheeks, often landing a few on the sides of his mouth as Yuto smiled, laughed, and pretended to fight him off. 

Minkyun-hyung liked to hug Yuto from behind, or rather, he liked to hug everyone from behind. But with Yuto, Minkyun would rest his cheek on top of his head and press kisses into his hair. Minkyun claimed it was a form of stress relief for him, so Yuto often found himself trapped in Minkyun’s hold at the end of hard days, not that he would ever complain. 

Minseok was the only one who liked to kiss on the mouth. He was the mischief-child that no one could say no to, so of course he’d talked every one of them into giving him innocent pecks on the lips. As far as Yuto knew, he was the only one Minseok had somehow talked into a couple of “innocent” make-outs, though they’d only lasted a few minutes.

Jaeyoung-hyung was very motherly about his kisses. He usually gave affection to Yuto’s forehead, cheekbones, and the spaces between his eyes and hairline. He also gave the best hugs, ones that would make Yuto feel fully engulfed by his long, strong arms and broad chest. He always made Yuto feel so safe, and his presence warmed him inside and out.

Seungjun-hyung gave kisses when he cuddled. He had a habit of wrapping his body around people and nuzzling his face into the crooks of their necks while he smiled. Whenever he had Yuto in his grasp he’d pepper light kisses behind his ear, across his jaw, at the base of his neck, anywhere he could reach without moving his head from where it was nestled. 

Yuto didn’t know why getting kissed by his closest friends made him feel so at home, but as he contemplated how they made him feel, he realized he didn’t really need to know. This lifestyle gave him such overwhelming happiness, and at this point he couldn’t fathom living any other way. He loved his friends like family, and they made sure he knew they loved him the same way. 

It was because of this that Yuto made a mental note to start doing more to show his group mates how much they meant to him, and he knew exactly how to show them his love. With kisses.


End file.
